


Хвала мертвой женщине

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Die Kameliendame | Lady of the Camellias - Chopin/Neumeier
Genre: Ballet, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Literary References & Allusions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ночью Маргарита вновь встречается со своим наваждением, со своим двойником - Манон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хвала мертвой женщине

**Author's Note:**

> Это фик по балету Джона Ноймайера "Дама с камелиями". Можно даже сказать - по конкретной постановке этого балета: с Аньес Летестю, Стефаном Бюйоном, Дельфиной Муссан, Хосе Мартинесом. При этом есть и кое-какие отсылки к роману Дюма, но я вполне сознательно старалась уйти от книги подальше. Герои - скорее балетные, чем романные, взаимоотношения между ними - тоже ближе к тем, что возникают в балете, чем в романе (тем более, что у Дюма вообще нет никаких призраков Манон Леско и кавалера де Грие). Например, если в романе Прюданс Дювернуа - это толстая сорокалетняя дама, то в балете Прюданс - развеселая подружка Маргариты, и в моем фике она тоже именно такая. Еще я позволила себе повольничать с именами ухажеров Маргариты: в романе, да и в балете, вокруг нее увивается граф N, которого она третирует и не принимает всерьез, и безымянный герцог, главный ее покровитель. В фике я не то чтобы смешала этих персонажей, но не без отсылки к ним придумала нечто вроде собирательного образа: "герцог N" - это как будто и один из клиентов Маргариты, и все ее клиенты в одном лице.  
> Что еще? Цитаты. Цитат много, иногда они очень наглые: из Цветаевой, Мандельштама, Бродского, Кузмина, а еще из Трумена Капоте (уж очень хорошо легла фраза из "Завтрака у Тиффани"), и наконец - из фильма "Мания Жизели". Плюс еще всякие мелкобалетные отсылки.

«Мой милый друг, - пишет Маргарита, - мне очень жаль, но сегодня вы меня не увидите. Я дурно себя чувствую и лежу в постели, перечитываю книгу, что вы мне прислали, и думаю о вас. Если мой доктор позволит мне встать завтра, то я встречу вас у мадемуазель Дювернуа. Если же мне велят остаться дома - что ж, тогда вы меня не встретите. Не отчаивайтесь, не скучайте, не забывайте меня. Маленькие недомогания не вредят ни телу, ни любви, но создают паузы, чтобы мы отдохнули: после голода хлеб кажется слаще. В коротких разлуках мы привыкаем к разлукам длинным. Если я когда-нибудь покину вас, если вы когда-нибудь покинете меня - мы будем страдать не намного сильнее, чем страдаем сейчас. Прощайте, мой друг, уже поздно, я должна спать. Я надеюсь, вы окажете мне любезность и навестите меня во сне».  
Она перечитывает письмо, проверяя, нет ли орфографических ошибок: гризеткам прощают помарки и кляксы, изуродованные слова, а Маргарите ничего не простят, она стоит дороже, за такую цену надо быть грамотной. Ее почерк легок и изящен, но строг; сердце водит вашим пером, говорят ей, и до чего же холодно, до чего же надменно ваше сердце, в нем нет ни капли любви, и ни капли любви нет в ваших чернилах. Очень трудно сочинять пылкие послания, объясняет она, даже не спишешь из книги, что вы мне прислали, все адресаты нынче слишком умны и непременно узнают цитаты. Приходится выдумывать самой, вздыхать, грызть перо, справляться в лексиконе, и под конец так устаешь, что не до нежностей, скорее бы поставить точку. А у нее и так к вечеру поднимается температура, она прижимает грелку к животу, чтобы ослабить боль, и думает - как хорошо, что влюбленные не видят ее сейчас, когда она растрепана, утомлена, несчастлива, измучена кровотечениями, когда она попросту некрасива - ведь можно быть нездоровой, а некрасивой никак нельзя.  
\- Вы ничего не ели, мадам. Пожалуйста, выпейте хотя бы молока.  
\- Я выпью, Нанина. Не бойся, входи, ты не помешаешь.  
Нанина входит тихонько с полною кружкой молока, не на подносике подает, а прямо в руках - милая Нанина, «скорее компаньонка, чем горничная», с вычищенными ногтями и белой шеей, поразительно верная, поразительно добродетельная; ей бы жить в деревне и поить Маргариту настоящим молоком, а не этим снятым, почти прозрачным, ей бы меньше тревожиться из-за Маргариты: ведь ничего не поделаешь, надо когда-нибудь и умереть, хоть это очень неприятно. Но не сегодня, Нанина, не сегодня; Маргарита берет кружку в ладони и пьет, как лекарство, не чувствуя вкуса - да вкуса и нет, тем легче глотать, закрывая глаза от скуки. Подсыпали бы сюда сахару или яду, или подлили немного абсента, было бы веселее - но, видите ли, это очень странное веселье, яд давно выдохся, а абсент вреден, и от полынного запаха можно сознание потерять.  
\- Сегодня я никого не принимаю, Нанина, - говорит Маргарита. - Если кто-нибудь придет, проси прощения за меня и объясняй, что я больна. Я вправду больна, тебе не придется лгать.  
\- Да, мадам, - отвечает Нанина и по плечи укрывает ее одеялом. - Не раскрывайтесь так, вы простудитесь.  
\- Тут очень жарко, я задыхаюсь. Открой окно хоть немного, пусть будет сквозняк.  
\- Вас продует, мадам, это опасно.  
\- Ах, боже мой, Нанина, - вздыхает Маргарита, - ну и хорошо, что меня продует, тем лучше, тогда я быстрее умру.  
Нанина качает головою - не отвечать же на этот вздор, не подчиняться же бедной Маргарите, которая так боится смерти. Окно закрыто, комнаты жарко натоплены, болезнь сюда не проберется, останется за дверью, как заботливый поклонник, как запоздавший незваный гость, - и болезни тоже объяснят, что мадам сегодня не принимает, мадам нездорова. В иные дни Маргарита ложится спать на рассвете, повторяя: «И хорошо, что я не отдохну, тем лучше, тогда я быстрее умру», - и встает к вечеру с мигренью: ни отдыха, ни смерти, стоит ли так себя мучить? Но сегодня она уснет рано, еще до полуночи, ни о чем не тревожась, она выпьет молока, укроется потеплее и проснется почти здоровою. Что поделать, вздыхают врачи, ее нельзя совсем вылечить, она упряма, она не хочет уехать отсюда повыше в горы, в сухой и чистый воздух, все чахоточные похожи на нее - цепки и живучи, как кошки. Год она еще протянет, а то и полтора, а может быть, и целых два, если повезет, и в конце концов ее добьет какая-нибудь маленькая простуда, сущая безделица, от которой даже дети поправляются, а она не поправится ни за что. Чего же вы хотите с ее беспечностью, с ее хрупким сложением, с ее долгами, да лучше ей умереть, пока за ней не пришли кредиторы.  
\- Покойной ночи, мадам.  
\- Покойной ночи, Нанина.  
Не поцеловать ли ее на ночь, чтоб ей спалось слаще, бедняжке? Но Маргарита боится заразить ее, отравить поцелуем, и лишь кивает легко: ступай, ступай, не беспокойся обо мне. Нанина уносит пустую кружку и полный конверт: кружку вымыть, конверт отдать посыльному, чтоб милый друг, читатель, провинциальный мальчик оказал Маргарите любезность и навестил во сне. Есть тонкое очарование, дореволюционное очарование в этих записках, отправляемых с нарочным, а не обычною почтой (пневматическую еще не изобрели, все впереди, но не для Маргариты): любовники пишут друг другу и не знают, что через год или два все рухнет между ними и вокруг них, что объявят войну и поднимут мятеж, что он уедет, превратится в эмигранта-outchitel'я, гувернера с Немецкой улицы, а она пройдет по лесенке, ляжет на доску, подставит шею под нож. Ничего они не знают, но в коротких разлуках привыкают к разлукам длинным, учатся одиночеству, терпению, безразличию. Когда он получит весть о ее смерти - что с ним станет, запьет ли он с горя, повредится в уме, вернется ли домой, в страну, где ее больше нет, или пожмет плечами и скажет: как жаль, я когда-то очень любил ее, да, очень любил. Вчера я мог бы умереть из-за нее и вслед за ней, но сегодня - ни за что. И Маргарита откладывает прочь книгу, чтобы не думать о том, кто эту книгу прислал, чтобы уснуть спокойно. Который теперь час? - не разобрать, но, наверное, уже поздно, уже слишком поздно; темный дом враждебен и холоден, дрова прогорели в камине. Скрипят половицы, кто-то идет короткою анфиладой, от первой до последней комнаты, до маргаритиной спальни; он бывал здесь раньше, он сам здесь все знает и не останавливается, его шаги звучат все ближе и ближе. Сыграна увертюра, занавес ползет вверх, и пустая сцена заполняется предметами и людьми; игра сейчас начнется, нужно подождать еще немного, игра непременно начнется, ее нипочем не отменят.  
\- Кто здесь? - зовет Маргарита. - Кто? Я не сплю, мой друг, вы поспешили.  
\- О нет, - отвечают ей, - я пришла как раз вовремя, Маргарита.  
\- Но я не принимаю сегодня, я одна.  
\- Тем лучше. Я и хотела, чтобы ты была одна.  
Все свершается по этому желанию: она одна и не спит, она видит, как открывается дверь, как встает на пороге - нет, не мальчик-любовник, не докучный гость, не вор, не убийца, а женщина, всего лишь женщина в лиловом платье, сшитом век назад. И если убрать отрицания - что ж, получится еще лучше: ведь она любовница, гостья, воровка, убийца, повезло ей, что ее не повесили, хоть она, конечно, ни в чем не виновата, она никого не убивала и чужого не брала. А если и лгала, то это небольшой грех, слишком строго с нее спросили за ложь, чтоб другим неповадно было. Не оттого ли теперь она стучится к Маргарите, что хочет припугнуть ее и остеречь, образумить, а не обезумить: не приближайся ко мне, не повторяй меня, не отражай, я дурная, меня уже не спасти, а ты не совсем пропащая, так что, пожалуйста, будь осторожна, не плутуй в карты или плутуй так, чтоб тебя не поймали, обирай любовников не до нитки, а до рубашки, поменьше давай взаймы, не водись с кем попало, и держись подальше от влюбленных юнцов без наследства или капитала, они все ужасно ревнивы и ничего не умеют в кровати. Добрые советы приятно принимать, пусть они и запоздали, утратили силу; Маргарита приподнимается, опираясь на взбитые подушки, и думает, что так же приподнимется, задыхаясь, когда дверь откроется, и в спальню вежливо войдет ее смерть. Сегодня - только репетиция, прогон в костюмах и без костюмов, свеча на столике ровно горит, предметы отбрасывают тени, и тень нежной гостьи тоже лежит на полу: «это абсурд, вранье: череп, скелет, коса». Она кажется живою, она стоит в дверном проеме, как в портретной или зеркальной раме, но не двигается дальше, смотрит на Маргариту, ожидая чего-то - приветствия ли? приглашения? И спрашивает, наконец, с учтивою, жестокою улыбкой:  
\- Ты впустишь меня, моя дорогая?  
\- Я ждала не тебя, - говорит Маргарита, - но все равно, входи, ты, наверно, устала.  
\- А ты добрая христианка. Каждому страннику даешь приют в своей постели.  
\- И каждой страннице. Не шуми, Нанина уснула, я не хочу ее разбудить.  
\- Мы с тобой потихоньку, она не услышит. И разве она не привыкла к твоим крикам?  
\- Не привыкла, потому что я никогда не кричу. Не кричи и ты, пожалуйста, или я зажму тебе рот.  
\- Ты всем гостям это предлагаешь, или только мне?  
\- Только тебе, у тебя красивый рот.  
\- Как мило. И ты помнишь, как меня зовут?  
\- О, - вздыхает Маргарита, - ну конечно, помню. Как можно тебя забыть, Манон?  
Как можно ее забыть - и зачем забывать, когда она так прелестна, а в мире мало прелестных, надо каждою дорожить. Она улыбается снова, услышав свое имя, и делает первый шажок, крохотный па марше: приглашение принято, теперь ее не прогнать, пока она не закончит танец, пока не затанцует до смерти того, кто ее пригласил, ту, что ее пригласила, безрассудную Маргариту. До чего же она хороша и опасна, и отвратительна, ее хрупкие плечи, белые плечи оголены и украшены мушкою-фаллосом, мушкою-чертиком из черной тафты. Маленькие груди приподняты корсажем и припудрены, сбрызнуты фиалковой водою; ах, эти старые секреты, ах, эти притирания и краски давно вышли из моды, но сама Манон - вне мод и вне времен, войди она не в спальню к Маргарите, а в бальный зал, в фойе театра, в Булонский лес - и все мужчины (и половина женщин) оставили бы любовниц и любовников, побежали бы за ней по пятам, по следам, восхищаясь ее башмачками с розами на пряжках, с выгнутыми каблучками. Как стучат они сейчас, эти острые каблучки - не по аллеям, не по камням, а по натертому паркету, как жутки, как безжалостны эти легкие шаги: не спрятаться от них под одеялом, не отвертеться, не отмолиться; Манон не боится ни креста, ни отченаша, Манон ничего на свете не боится, потому что изведала все и испытала - и нищету, и позор, и смерть. Чем напугает ее Маргарита, затаившаяся под одеялом - неужели своей лихорадкою? Но на скулах Манон горят такие же пятна, румянец чахоточных - пусть искусственный, не настоящий; и губы ее алеют воспаленно, пылают от потаенного жара. Мы еще посмотрим, моя дорогая, кто кого заразит и отравит, посмотрим, ангел мой, кто из нас доживет до утра. Шуршат ее легкие юбки, развитые локоны щекочут ей шею, и она наклоняет голову набок, отмахиваясь от локона, как от бабочки, отрекаясь от него: вздор, это не мои волосы, это не я, я такою быть не могу. И Маргарита узнает этот жест, этот недоверчивый острый взгляд: так она сама на рассвете всматривается в зеркала и говорит своему отражению: нет, мадемуазель, вы нехороши, вы даже дурны, у вас впалые щеки и кости торчат, вы смертельно бледны, вы просто-напросто некрасивы, и поэтому вы, мадемуазель, не можете быть мною, вы - это не я.  
А Манон похожа на нее и красива - не чета отражению, зеркальному искажению; Манон еще здорова, не изнурена нищетой, страстями, болотными испарениями - или уже здорова, потому что уже мертва? Маргарита станет такой же, когда умрет: беспечной и беспощадной, укрытой от болезней и пересудов, равнодушной к деньгам и ласкам. Равнодушной ли? - о нет, на пальцах Манон сияют алмазы, жемчужинки свисают с ее ушей, запястья схвачены не кандалами, а браслетами, и платье расшито серебряными нитями, заткано дорогой паутиною. Смерть не делает лучше, не смывает грехи, не мечтай об искуплении, моя дорогая, ты не изменишься, не очнешься там чистой и непорочной, как голубка, не забудешь, какой была на земле. Манон алчна, как прежде, страстна и жалка, и Маргарите суждено стать - остаться - алчной, страстной и жалкой: сколько ни бегай, сколько ни умирай, а себя не изменишь, нужно либо исчезнуть целиком, либо вовсе не исчезать, возвращаться к живым в том же обличье, с той же камелией на груди, с ложью, нежностью, завистью и отчаянием, как сейчас возвращается к ней Манон. Но скажут ли ей живые: «Как можно забыть тебя?», но вспомнят ли о ней, когда она постучится в их двери? Не тревожь нас, мы тебя давно забыли, столько лет прошло, мы состарились, мы сами умираем, а ты мешаешь нам умирать. Ни движенья, ни дыханья, ни синевы; от нее отмахнутся и отрекутся, вытолкнут ее прочь, потому что с тенью нечего смущаться, и нечего _чикаться_ с ней, она совсем обнаглела, эта camille, она думает, что на дворе все еще ее век и ее мир.  
\- Иди ко мне, - зовет Маргарита. - Я хочу посмотреть, вправду ли это ты. Подойди поближе, я хочу прикоснуться к тебе.  
\- Ты узнаешь меня, если потрогаешь между ног? У тебя мужские привычки, моя дорогая.  
\- Не выдумывай, между ног мы все одинаковы, и не различишь, где ты, где Мэри. Я просто хочу узнать, так ли ты нежна, как кажешься.  
\- Я и нежна, и горяча, - улыбается Манон, - и кожа у меня белее, чем у тебя.  
\- Ну, это от пудры.  
Манон сбрасывает башмачки, забирается в постель к Маргарите, как к монастырской подружке, чтоб похвастаться украшениями, чтоб нашептать невинно что-то страшное, сорвать поцелуй с удивленных губ, смутить, заморочить, согрешить и оставить. Но нет того монастыря, подружка спит в могиле, а Маргарита позабыла, с кем согрешила впервые: так много их было потом, разве вспомнишь, с кем все началось? И надо ли вспоминать, и для кого вспоминать; когда придет ее час, чахотка схватит ее за горло, голоса лишит, и священник примет ее глухую исповедь, простит разом и суетность, и сластолюбие, и разврат, и легкомыслие, все простит и проводит Маргариту в дальний путь. Она непременно умрет в своей спальне, на мягких подушках, в покое, почти без страданий, она не будет дрожать и томиться, как бедная Манон, нет, она вытянется в последних судорогах на перине, а не на земле. Ее похоронят достойно и чинно, зароют лопатою, а не сломанной шпагой, и пожалеют за то, что она была так молода, и все, кого она любила, оплачут ее бесплатно. А о Манон уже никто не плачет, и черта ли ей в слезах, в чужой жалости и печали? Она приваливается к Маргарите, обдает ее удушливым запахом фиалок, пудры, горячей плоти, обнимает за талию: вот и все, попалась, красавица, теперь не вырвешься из этих пут, из этих рук. И Маргарита поддается ей с отвращением и очарованием, подчиняется так, как не подчиняется мужчинам - ведь те платят, в конце концов, а значит, имеют на нее кое-какие права, а значит, могут делать с ней все, что им угодно, по законам честной торговли (Маргарита так хочет быть честной!). Манон берет свое бесплатно: какие счеты между сестрами, между тенями и двойниками, и между мертвыми какие счеты, на том свете нам всё спишут, моя дорогая. А Маргарита сама зовет ее, сама протягивает к ней руки: иди сюда, я хочу тебя потрогать, я хочу узнать, так ли ты нежна, так ли жива, как мне чудится в сумерках, приляг ко мне поближе, прижмись ко мне, успокой меня, мне очень страшно одной. «Чего вы боитесь сильнее всего? - в шутку спрашивают гости, когда им надоедает играть в карты, когда пора бы и по домам, но не хочется уходить. - Разорения, предательства, оспы, смерти, бедности, страсти? Не может быть, чтобы вы ничего не боялись, признайтесь нам, мы никому, никому не скажем». И она отвечает, улыбаясь: «Я боюсь одиночества. Останьтесь со мной до утра, господа, я прикажу Нанине подать еще вина и печенья, и зажечь побольше свечей». Манон ни попросит ни вина, ни печенья, Манон гасит единственную свечу и закрывает Маргарите рот - сначала ладонью, потом губами.  
Нежна ли она так, как кажется, нежны ли они обе? - не с чем сравнивать, все они одинаковы: услужливы и замкнуты, с раскрытыми сердцами, с остекленевшими глазами. Целовать Маргариту в темноте - так же странно, как целовать куклу (а вас, случайно, не Коппелией зовут, как в еще не созданном балете? у Гофмана - Олимпия, но мы тогда запутаемся в Олимпиях, живых и неживых, так вас все-таки зовут Коппелией, любезная кукла, и вправду ли вы сделаны из дерева и хрусталя?). На секунду она цепенеет в руках Манон и вздыхает: «Ах-ах», - будто богу душу отдает, но между нею и богом стоит Манон, и душа Маргариты соскальзывает с губ на губы, все в точности по Платону, разве что без любви. Потом они расстаются - каждая при своем бездушии, но с чужим вкусом во рту, расстаются, но не отрываются друг от друга, так и лежат, обнявшись. Эти драгоценные камни на шее и на запястьях Манон холодны и чем-то гадки, хорошо бы вовсе их снять, они мешают к ней прикасаться, защищают ее, как латы или иглы. Но в темноте не найти застежек, не разнять их неловкими пальцами. И Маргарита не двигается, не спешит, потому что привыкла уступать, так покойнее и проще - не шевелиться, почти не дышать, но слушать дыхание Манон, зарываться коленями в легкие лиловые юбки.  
\- Мой милый друг, - произносит Манон, - мне очень жаль, но сегодня вы меня не увидите. Если я когда-нибудь покину вас, мы будем страдать не намного сильнее, чем страдаем сейчас.  
\- Как это дурно - читать чужие письма, - кротко замечает Маргарита.  
\- Как это дурно - лгать любовнику о своей болезни, он решит, что ты уже умираешь, и разлюбит тебя. Ты в самом деле больна, или это он разорился, а ты его разлюбила?  
\- Сегодня мне пришлось бы приколоть красную камелию, я не хотела его смущать.  
\- Ах, вот оно что, ты отдыхаешь. Ну разумеется, мужчины всегда так боятся крови, этой крови. Так боятся испачкаться.  
\- Потому что эти пятна очень трудно вывести, им жаль платить прачкам.  
\- Еще бы не жаль, такие расходы! А ведь эта кровь не грязнее крови, которая течет из груди, если воткнуть туда нож. Не грязнее крови, которая течет у тебя изо рта.  
\- Все-таки немножко грязнее, - говорит Маргарита и целует Манон в плечо.  
Боже мой, уже рассвет, прощайте, мой друг, прощайте. И с красной камелией на груди она может принять любовника, она и принимала любовников - раньше, когда была упрямее и сильнее, когда ее не изнуряли двойные кровотечения, когда она не надрывалась от кашля, раньше, когда она была здорова, почти здорова. Она говорила Нанине: «Если придет герцог N, скажи, что я принимаю, и проводи его ко мне, а если придет господин М - ни в коем случае не впускай его, для него я совсем больна», - и взбивала волосы, мазала губы карминною краской, подавала руку герцогу N, а после беседы, после легкого ночного ужина, угостив герцога досыта трюфелями и артишоками, фисташками и спаржей, петушиными гребешками и члениками, - после ужина она опускалась на колени и брала в рот его член, подлиннее петушиного. Ведь герцог, видите ли, содержал ее, а значит, имел право на маленькие одолжения, на ничтожные услуги: вам это не составит никакого труда, дорогая, а мне доставит удовольствие. Так пожалуйста, постарайтесь, вы же знаете, как я ценю вас и ваше мастерство. И она старалась, она стояла на коленях дольше, чем монашки на молитве, и думала о платьях, о серьгах, о новом выезде, о кружевах, о жемчужинах, о банковских билетах, о булочках к завтраку, о чем угодно, только не о герцоге N. А на рассвете он, утомившись, застегивался и бормотал: «Боже мой, как поздно, уже пора, прощайте, прощайте», - и Маргарита отвечала, подражая ему: «Прощайте, мой друг, прощайте»; он уходил наконец-то, а она бросалась к столу и смотрела, что он оставил ей в подарок, сколько он оставил ей в подарок сегодня.  
Где теперь герцог N - ах, не все ли равно, они больше не встречаются ни в театрах, ни на вечерах. И где теперь та беспечная Маргарита - кончено с нею, считайте, мой друг, что она мертва, помяните ее бедную душу. Надо быть осмотрительнее, прикрывать шалью слабую грудь, не выходить в дурную погоду, не горячиться, не танцевать на сквозняке, и пореже, пореже предаваться любви. Иначе эта бедная дорогая и двух лет не протянет, а ей пока еще очень хочется жить. И она бережет свое здоровье, не ест ни трюфелей, ни артишоков, ни петушиных члеников и гребешков, пять дней в месяц никого не принимает по ночам, в коротких разлуках привыкает к разлукам длинным. Лишь Манон нарушает заведенный порядок, но Манон - никто, она вымысел, призрак, бред, она входит неслышно, не тревожа Нанину, не просит зажечь свечи и не жалуется, что голодна. Всем гостям и гостьям брать бы с нее пример, всем бы улыбаться так беззаботно, обнимать так легко и ловко, успокаивать боль в груди. Маргарита вверяется ее прохладным рукам и думает: ах, как странно, что губы у Манон горячи, а руки остыли и никак, никак не согреются! Верно, это от лихорадки, от легкомыслия, от малокровия: с вашим хрупким сложением, ангел мой, следует поберечься, как я берегусь, и не прыгать в чужие постели, а если вы прыгнули - так лежите тихо, будьте умницей, не брыкайтесь, все равно вам никто не поможет, никто не поможет меня целовать. Они обе умницы, обе хрупки, прекрасна эта одинаковость, почти идеальная идентичность: и вправду не различишь, где одна, где другая, «где вы, где Мэри». Со стороны взглянув, легко принять их за сестер и возмутиться - оттого, что объятия слишком нежны, а игра о служанках еще не написана, и нечем оправдать инцест: ни преступлением, ни литературой. Но они хоть и похожи, а все-таки не сестры, их разделяет целый век, и смерть, и лиловое платье.  
\- Какие у тебя милые родинки на плечах. Они искусственные, или ты с ними родилась?  
\- Тебе нравятся мои мушки? Это мои покровители, - ласково говорит Манон. - Я сама нарисовала их и вырезала, я люблю делать мушки.  
\- Как всегда: с покровителями не рождаются, их приходится придумывать. Но этот член у тебя на плече слишком маленький, какой от него прок?  
\- От большого члена между ног тоже нет никакого прока. А этот хотя бы красивый. Хочешь, подарю его тебе? Тогда ты меня никогда не забудешь.  
\- Я и так никогда тебя не забуду. Никогда не избавлюсь от тебя, - отвечает Маргарита. - А мушки больше не в моде, их сажают на нос старухи, чтобы прикрыть бородавки.  
\- А ты ставишь на грудь горчичники, чтобы выгнать чахотку, и у тебя на коже остаются пятна. Или уже не ставишь?  
\- Не ставлю, ангел мой, горчичники мне не помогут. Лучше уж шпанские мушки, говорят, от них делается легче.  
\- Легче, если подмешаешь их в воду и выпьешь, и хорошенько пропотеешь с кем-нибудь под одеялом.  
\- Да, с какой-нибудь хорошенькой грелкой.  
Манон смеется. Жаль, что ей не помогло это лечение, ни одна грелка не выгнала холод из ее жил, из ее сердца - даже кавалер де Грие, бедный мальчик в вечном жару, даже он проиграл, сам едва не замерз, связавшись с нею. Но ее болезнь не сравнить с чахоткою Маргариты: вздор и выдумки, капризы и смена климата, упадок сил, раздражение нервов, от этого не умирают - и Манон не умерла, хоть ее и зарыли, и поверили, что все кончено. А она отлежалась в земле, подрожала, попотела - и вернулась на перины помягче; она снова смеется и щекочет Маргариту ледяными ресницами, легонько обжигает губами. Как настойчива она, почти навязчива со своими нежностями, и кому придет в голову оттолкнуть ее, не пожелать? В другой раз она и не предложит, лучше не скромничать: потом замолите грех, а сейчас идите ко мне, разложим огонек. Маргарита хочет сказать: «Не спеши», - и уклониться от нового поцелуя, Маргарита хочет быть надменной и неприступной, но эта роль не по силам ей, не по узким плечам. Когда бы у нее был голос, она бы пела: «Io sono docile, io sono rispettosa», - но нет у нее ни безропотности, ни простодушия, и голоса тоже нет, и она не поет, она разучивает несколько лет подряд веберовское «Приглашение к танцу», но спотыкается на середине. Сыграйте сами, у нее ничего не выходит: спектр розы падает на пол плашмя и вянет, рассыпая высохшие лепестки, девушка в чепчике наступает на него нежной ножкой и ломает ему шею. Маргарита мила, но бездарна: все ее очарования - от плоти, а ничего другого и не надо, пусть Мэри-арфистки бренчат и вышивают, ловят женихов и спрашивают у них перед свадьбой: «Вы ездили к дурным женщинам, мой друг? К кому же вы ездили?» - и улыбаются жестоко, услышав в ответ: «К Маргарите Готье». «Ах, к этой чахоточной? Я думала, мой друг, у вас больше вкуса», - но приданое куплено, приглашения разосланы, не расстраивать же свадьбу из-за мелких грешков. Все друзья оставляют Маргариту рано или поздно, разорившись из-за нее или остепенившись - тоже из-за нее, потому что нельзя всю жизнь тратить на нее, лечить, возить на воды, платить по ее бесконечным счетам; нет, нет, довольно, она сама по себе, она свободна. И в этой свободе она может поступать, как угодно, принимать кого угодно, умирать, когда угодно, и валяться в постели бесплатно - со слугой, с мальчишкой, с подружкой, с пустой и жестокой Манон. Ей все позволяют, но предупреждают заботливо: «Только после не плачьте», - а она и не заплачет, она забыла, как это делают.  
\- Неужели от твоей болезни вовсе нет лекарств? Как жаль, я-то думала, врачи теперь все лечат, кроме проказы и гонореи.  
\- И кроме сифилиса, - добавляет Маргарита. - Но я не променяю на сифилис мою чахотку. Лучше кашлять кровью, чем сморкать проваленный нос.  
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда тебе станет нечем дышать.  
\- О, тогда я ничего не буду говорить, я задохнусь молча. Ну, довольно, зачем ты ко мне пришла, пугать меня? Я все равно ничего не боюсь.  
\- Как ты храбра, моя дорогая, только храбрость тебе не поможет. Но я кое-что тебе подарю, - обещает Манон. - Если ты меня поцелуешь.  
\- И только?  
Маргарита слышит со стороны это удивленное и досадливое: «И только?», Маргарита не узнает свой голос. Откуда в спальне взялось такое эхо - без нимфы и без нарцисса, даже без озера, чтобы в нем утонуть? Впрочем, все ей снится, скорее всего, и она целует Манон, целуя наяву воздух, подушку, свою ладонь, оставляет оттиск губ в сургуче, печать для несочиненных писем; действие провисает, как в дурной драме, надо бы вымарать этот поцелуй и все, что его окружает: разговоры милы, но никуда не ведут, легче существовать в абсолютном молчании, без условностей, без объяснений. Долой фантазии и ходули: Маргарита уплачивает маленький сбор, налог на легкое доживанье; лишнего с нее не возьмут, не обманут, не отнимут место в раю и в аду. Она смешивает свою слюну со слюной Манон: еще бы добавить немного семени, немного песку и сахару, и можно слепить гомункулуса, чтоб держать его в клетке вместо чижа. От нее, живой, родится только неживое: игрушечная душка, безъязыкий уродец; она бесплодна - и ее поздравляют с бесплодием: прекрасное качество, очень удобно в вашей профессии, мадемуазель. Да, очень удобно, ни к чему волноваться о выкидышах и ублюдках, хватит и без нее детей в мире. Окружающая действительность отменяется, становясь недействительной, кто-то стряхивает буквы с пера, додумывая, что будет дальше. Все предсказуемо и прямолинейно, никаких неожиданностей: ну что ж, говорят героини, когда к ним в спальню влезают без стука негодяи и негодяйки, ну что ж, так давайте переспим, раз вы все равно пришли. Раз Манон все равно пришла, не прогонять же ее, не сталкивать на пол: странно никому не отказывать и вдруг отказать - ей одной. И даже если Маргарита спит, еще не переспав с Манон, - пустяки, это не имеет значения, все придуманное сбывается, сбудется так или иначе: Маргарита лежит неподвижно, ей ничего не снится.  
\- Лучше моя мушка, чем шпанская, - шепчет Манон. - И шпанские мушки тебе тоже не помогут, незачем портить кожу.  
Она лепит Маргарите на грудь крохотный фаллос, разглаживает кончиком пальца и языком, чтобы крепче приклеить, и целует: носи на здоровье, хоть здоровья у тебя нет, носи на счастье, хоть счастья у тебя тоже не будет. Зато есть покровитель из черной тафты, да охранит он тебя от бессильных и бедняков, от скупцов и ревнивцев, пошлет тебе влюбленных и щедрых, ласковых и послушных, тех, что и за гробом твоим пойдут. Маргарита кладет руку на склоненную голову Манон, перебирает ее черные локоны, вдыхает пудру и растолченные фиалки, подражая старухам с бородавками, старухам, пережившим дряхлое королевство, революцию и первую империю, бывшим красавицам, нюхающим табак с ароматными травками. Если бы Манон протянула подольше, если б Манон одолела луизианскую ссылку, болезни, бесчестье, что ж, тогда она тоже превратилась бы в старуху с табакеркой, в ведьму, в даму пик (уж лучше быть дамою пик, чем увядшей потаскухой). Она могла бы стать ханжой и удариться в благочестие, молиться, поджимая губы, секретничать со священниками, кокетничать с монашками, и на мессе по привычке тихонько гладить соседа по бедру - чтоб проверить его выдержку; она могла бы написать свою историю - историю Манон без кавалера де Грие, к черту всех кавалеров, она могла бы играть в карты, обманывать и ловчить, закладывать перстни и серьги, ворожить, сводничать, подсказывать юношам, как лучше убивать, а девушкам - как продаться подороже, она могла бы стать великой грешницей, святой распутницей, могла бы - но ее зарыли в вязкую глину, в болотную грязь. Отсвет трупной зелени, болотных огней въелся в ее кожу, ах, как страшно и странно ей было, когда ее уложили одну в могилу, ах, она привыкла спать в объятиях, на чьей-нибудь теплой груди - мужской или женской, отмеченной фаллосом-мушкой. Как тонка и бела ее шея, как легко, наверно, сдавить ее, пережать и сломать, даже у Маргариты хватит сил, надо лишь взяться хорошенько. И она берется - да, хорошенько, за подбородок поднимает лицо Манон и прижимается губами к ее мягким губам, вталкивает язык ей в рот, чтоб отведать ее, узнать ее вкус.  
Ах, до чего же она сладка, незваная гостья, до чего послушна и искусна, где она научилась так целоваться и где похоронены ее учителя? От них уже не осталось ни костей, ни праха, они сгнили, исчезли без следа, будто и не было их на свете (а может быть, и вправду не было?); а первая их ученица, прилежная, прелестная Манон по-прежнему прилежна и прелестна, по-прежнему ищет новых уроков. Маргарита опрокидывает ее на постель и срывает с нее драгоценности и платье, раздевает, как куклу, до нитки, донага, швыряет на пол браслеты, ожерелье, перстни - пусть Нанина поутру выметет их вместе с сором. Ты сама этого захотела, сестра моя, тень моя, двойник и проклятие - так на, получай, покажи мне, как ты красива, покажи, что не взяли тебя ни смерть, ни земля, ни время. У Манон нежные плечи, узкая талия, круглые колени, Манон хрупка - без украшений, без своих доспехов, Манон безоружна, бесстрашна, беспечна: что с ней сделает Маргарита? да ничего дурного не сделает, приласкает немного и отпустит с рассветом, с первым криком петуха. Мужчины платят и платят щедро, с ними следует спать, с ними должно спать - из вежливости и в благодарность: чем еще отплатить за ваши подарки, сударь? вы очень добры, идите ко мне; а с женщинами спят для удовольствия, без любви, но по дружбе, чтоб поплакать в объятиях и утешиться тоже в объятиях, и постонать всласть, не притворяясь: не проведешь меня, дорогая, я-то вижу, когда тебе хорошо. В театре Маргарита равнодушно оглядывает ложи, улыбается, комкая программу, и думает: я спала с ней, и с ней тоже, и с милой Прюданс, и с гадкой Жюли, и с этой... ах, нет, эта порядочная, с нею мы не знакомы. Все эти развлечения, все эти шутки не в счет, о них и не узнают, когда она умрет, а если узнают, то скажут: полно, не портите нам легенду, она была дамой с камелиями, бедной куртизаночкой, девушкой для мужчин - пусть ею и остается, анандринские шалости, как и мушки, больше не в моде, это, знаете ли, прошлый век.  
Из прошлого века является к ней Манон, которой ничего не нужно, кроме ужина и жемчужин, да еще, может быть, души; она ведет за собою, как смерть в пляске, вереницу несчастных любовников, бесплотных любовников, и бросает их на пороге, входит к Маргарите одна, а они замирают за дверью, не смея вступить вслед за нею в спальню, не смея выбирать между ними, соратницами и почти соименницами - Маргаритою и Манон. Все отнимается у неимущих, а они, покинутые любовники, неимущи и нищи, даже души у них отняты, заложены в ломбард вместе с пистолетами, чтоб не застрелились, чтоб танцевали где-нибудь на свете и не плакали об изменившей любви. В век будущий отправляются не слова и не тела, а камелии, падают на плоские балетные груди, обтянутые серыми платьями, или пронизывают гладко убранные волосы, сами себя прикалывают к вискам, будто стрелы, и раскрывают лепестки, белеют и алеют, пока влюбленные подружки, девушки-козочки, гарцуют по сцене и по земле, взявшись за руки, не замечая мужчин. Пуанты легонько стучат, отсчитывают часы и годы, и этот сухой, монотонный стук летит издалека, то тревожит, то усыпляет, а Тальони не вчера и не завтра, а в этот миг порхает сильфидою на пальцах, и прозрачные крылья трепещут у нее за спиной. Через век подружки с камелиями в волосах или в петлицах протанцуют, обнявшись, из левой кулисы в правую, а через полтора века очнутся от сна Маргарита и Манон, выйдут навстречу друг другу, вытянувшись на пуантах, и закружатся под тревожный, жестокий фортепианный напев, и Манон заломит назад руки Маргариты, взглянет ей в лицо и шепнет без звука, одними губами: вот мы и встретились снова, моя дорогая, сестра моя, ангел мой.  
Маргарита трясет головою: так выливают воду из уха после купания, так гонят дурные сны и бессмысленный страх; какое ей дело до того, что станет через полтора века, какое дело до того, что станет через год, ведь она не доживет, исчезнет, и другие будут танцевать, повторяя Тальони, поднимаясь все выше и выше на пальцах. А ей все равно, она отталкивается всей стопою, давит на землю что есть сил - потому что скоро, очень скоро земля придавит ее, отомстив за беззаботность и легкость, за то, что она так долго сопротивлялась, так долго не хотела спускаться вниз, от венчиков камелий к их корням. Холодно там, очень холодно, и она замерзнет одна, но пусть погреется сейчас, в объятиях мертвой, горячей Манон, пусть получит последнее утешение и последнюю радость. Как хороша Манон, как бесстыдна и ветрена: ее руки разведены призывно, губы приоткрыты и раздвинуты бедра, под вьющимся пухом видна влажная розовая плоть. Ни жемчужин, ни ужина, ни души, ничего она не возьмет с Маргариты: дай мне немножко чистой страсти, дорогая, без подсчитанных и оплаченных, и оплаканных поцелуев, обними меня крепче, притворись, что ты меня очень любишь, а я, пожалуй, тебе поверю. Ученые мужи пишут, что проститутки не способны к любви, что у проституток мозг меньше, чем у порядочных женщин, что проститутки тупы и чувственны, безнадежно испорчены, незачем с ними возиться: вы же, господа, не пытаетесь научить животных хорошим манерам и алгебре. А дописав страницу и отложив перо, ученые мужи переодеваются и едут вечером к тем же проституткам, хоть и называют их вежливо куртизанками, хоть целуют им руки, кланяются, как порядочным женщинам, у которых, как известно, мозг больше, - но отчего бы не поклониться, шея не переломится. Этим бедным животным будет приятно, они глупы, но по-своему чутки, они так радуются, когда с ними беседуют снисходительно и учтиво, словно и впрямь собираются научить их алгебре, а не отыметь сзади. Когда одна из них умирает, гости с букетами в последний раз приходят к ней, но не с вечерним, с утренним визитом, рассматривают, оценивают протянувшееся в гробу тело, сравнивают со своими воспоминаниями - о том, как то же тело протягивалось в постели, изгибалось, дышало, потело в жарких перинах - и думают (ох уж эти классицисты, любители мраморных выбритых статуй!), что теперь малютка N.N. или M.M. милее, чем при жизни. И можно без страха хвалить ее, мертвую, и можно говорить с умилением, как она была добра и любезна, и даже благочестива, и почти добродетельна - ах, если б не злая судьба, какой чудесной, какой верной супругой она бы стала (но я, добавляет в сторону апологет и романтик, я бы, конечно, на ней не женился); она не возразит больше, не укажет на дверь, она укрощена и обезврежена, и господа, спавшие с ней, пережившие ее, сочиняют о ней романы и накрывают прекрасною маской ее подурневшее, ее полуистлевшее лицо.  
Маргарита знает, что все это случится с ней, и берет руку Манон, прижимает к своим губам, принимает будущее и смиряется, как уже смирилась с болезнью и с подступающей смертью. Пусть делают, что хотят, с ее трупом и тенью, пусть разнимают ее саму на миллион слагаемых, вечно меняющих место, на составные частицы, на слова, кружева, мечты, ленточки, лепестки, пусть превращают ее в литературу, в травиату, в два балета, рассыпают в изящных искусствах, развеивают ее прах. Маленький поляк, чахоточный, как она, еще не написал для нее музыку, но непременно напишет, и под его прелюдии (нужно выбрать четыре из двадцати четырех) Манон выйдет навстречу Маргарите из кулис, как из зеркала, крепко возьмет за запястья и поведет за собою, прочь от зрителей и любовников, вон из декораций, не на свет, но на другую сцену, туда, где они сыграют вдвоем. А впрочем, зачем же ждать балета и смерти, поиграем сейчас, мой двойник, мое проклятие, моя нищая, донага раздетая Манон. Маргарита прикасается к родинкам на ее коже, к настоящим круглым мушкам, и жалеет, что нельзя содрать их, как чертика и фаллос, украсить ими свои плечи, щеки и грудь; Маргарита на миг хочет стать Манон - еще свободной или уже свободной, пустой, беспечной, здоровой, без этой боли в висках и в легких, без приступов удушья, без красных пятен на подушке и на платке. Да только нельзя никак, нельзя им соединиться, разве что - совокупиться, разделить судороги, жар, слизь, сладость, развлечься женскою щекоткой, чтоб заглушить тоску, и расстаться снова, до свидания не в раю и не в аду, а на подмостках, в пространстве, подогнанном, будто платье, под их тела. «Как ты красива, - не вслух говорит Маргарита, но проводит пальцами по лицу Манон, угадывая в темноте прелестные очертания лба, скул, носа, подбородка, - как ты красива, а я была красивой когда-то и больше не буду». Старухи с табакерками, старухи с бородавками вздыхают об утраченном очаровании, а Маргарите стыдно вздыхать о том, что она подурнела: ни морщин нет, ни ожогов, ни оспин, и поклонники восклицают по привычке: «Ах, вот она, divina Маргарита, вот она, bella, bella, bella», - и спрашивают вполголоса, сколько она берет за ночь, наверно, не очень дорого. Она снимает рубашку и ложится в объятия Манон, мнет губами ее губы - так не целуются голубки и горлинки, так не милуются монастырские подружки, впору заподозрить Маргариту в тайном безмужничестве, в лунном схимничестве: она искусна в лесбосской любви, искусна и увлечена, и у Манон рот распухнет от ее поцелуев.  
Как сладко командовать в постели, как весело подчинять и ласкать по своему вкусу, то отдаляясь, то приникая ближе: попробуй, как я хороша, посмотри, что я умею, если захочешь, я и тебя научу. Но было бы чему учить: эти движения просты, примитивны, архаичны, со времен Сафо ничего не изменилось, средний и указательный пальцы все так же теребят и трут, возбуждают и дразнят. Еще чуть-чуть усилить нажим, вдавиться поглубже, удержать равновесие, как чашечку удерживают на спице - чтоб не расплескать влагу попусту, чтоб ни одной капли не пролить. Ах, как трудно дышать, ах, как скользят пальцы, и Маргарите кажется - вот-вот все сорвется, она оступится и отступится, она не сумеет доставить удовольствие (а тогда она ничего не стоит, ни гроша, ведь ее работа - доставлять удовольствие). И в этот миг Манон бьется и хрипло кричит, выгибается дугою, как припадочная или ведьма, сжечь бы ее, да поздно, поздно, в наш просвещенный век уже никого не жгут. О боже мой, она кончила, какое счастье, она не притворилась, нет, не солгала, эта обманщица Манон, ей было хорошо. Здесь бы и оборвать действие, любовь как акт, потому что эротика скучна, а Маргарите пора спать, и она не надеется, не рассчитывает на продолжение: она готова к услугам, но не готова принимать услуги, и сегодня ее камелия красна, не забывайте об этом. Но Манон не выпустит ее так просто, Манон не отпугнешь ни камелией, ни крестом. Отдышавшись, она склоняется над Маргаритою и проводит рукою по ее груди и животу, сверху вниз, до лобка, намечая разрез, как профессор намечает ножом, вскрывая труп в анатомическом театре. Это тоже спектакль, второй акт любви, и Манон играет, прикасаясь языком к невидимой линии, спускается ниже, ниже, прямо в бездну, в телесный ад, раздвигая складки плоти. Прекрасная мысль - лежать между ног Маргариты: наконец-то не она берет в рот, а ее берут в рот, ее лижут, лакают, смакуют и ничего не требуют взамен, даже денег. Сегодня все бесплатно, сегодня счастливая ночь, другой такой ночи не будет, наслаждайтесь, дорогая, наслаждайтесь, пока еще чувствуете наслаждение, пока ваши нервы не онемели, а вы сами - не омертвели; наслаждайтесь, дорогая, вы безнадежно больны, вы скоро умрете. Ах, сколько можно повторять одно и то же! - она больна, она скоро умрет, но что с того, но что ей до смерти, ведь смерть случится когда-нибудь потом, и с ней, и с другими, а сейчас она, слава богу, жива, она извивается и запускает пальцы в локоны Манон, сжимает покрепче - чтоб не смела отстраняться, чтоб работала, лизала, дышала, любила, любила Маргариту.  
\- Тебе нравится? - шепчет Манон. - Нравится? А вот так?  
\- О боже, - стонет Маргарита. - О да, не останавливайся.  
«Я убью тебя, если ты остановишься», - если произнести это вслух, с верною интонацией, то «стрижка газона», «чистка бархата» превратится в изнасилование. Но Маргарита непременно сфальшивит, ей не удаются угрозы, никогда не удавались. «Не останавливайся» - вот и все, и больше не слова; не увлекайтесь, не разжигайте страсти, помните, что это маленький пустячок, милый и немножко блудный, фарфоровая безделка, интерлюдия для годмише (хоть годмише в ней и не участвует). Она опять стонет и запрокидывает голову: смотрите, как заостряются ее подбородок и нос, как вытягивается и костенеет тело, ей немного осталось, бедняжке, сейчас Манон ее прикончит из жалости - потому что нельзя так мучиться, это невыносимо. Капли пота ползут по ее щекам вместо слез, голубые жилы вздуваются на шее; о, еще немного, еще минуточку, мой палач, одну минуточку, она корчится под заточенным лезвием, под вашим языком, она беззащитна, раскрыта, распята, и время ее выходит: ну, уж добивайте. И Манон прячет лицо между ее раздвинутых бедер, допивает и добивает ее, и чувствует, как она агонизирует, как пытается в последний миг спастись от губ Манон, вывернуться и выжить. Слишком поздно, Маргарита, слишком поздно, моя дорогая. И она знает сама, что побеждена, она сдается Манон и все-таки влюбляется в нее - из благодарности, от безысходности, от блаженства.  
Это ненадолго, это что-то физиологическое: усталость, тепло, нежность, грязь - и любовь в придачу, сокращение мышц и сжатие сердца. Пройдет к утру, утихнет, как ноющий зуб: не надо есть сладкого, тогда он и не разболится. «Я никогда так, ни с кем, о боже мой, что это такое? Я чувствую, что не умру, пока ты будешь со мной, не уходи, я люблю тебя, ты мне так дорога, я никого не хочу, только тебя, я все для тебя сделаю, я буду тебе верна», - господи, чего не скажешь сгоряча, разметавшись на простынях. Все вздор, ничего она не сделает для Манон, и не будет верна: опомнится и образумится, проведет рукою по лбу, прогоняя свое безумие. Помилуйте, вы что-то перепутали, я вам ничего не обещала, я совсем не люблю вас, я никого не люблю. Тут бы и поймать ее на лжи, прижать к стене, взяв за горло: а как же ваш провинциальный мальчик, ваш ручной ухажер, карманный кавалер, вы его не любите, хоть пишете ему нежные, такие нежные письма? Но Манон берет ее не за горло, а за бедра, целует на прощанье - чтоб непременно узнать в следующий раз, потрогав ее между ног, - и ложится рядом, головой на подушки, обращаясь на миг в свое надгробие in effigie, становясь не телом, а изображением тела: с торчащими вверх сосками, с разведенными стопами, с острым носом и острым подбородком. Еще краснее кажутся ее губы от крови, от месячных кровей Маргариты; она сдувает с ладони завитой волосок - на счастье, оживает снова: смотрите, она больше не демон, не инкуб и не эфиальт, она женщина, пусть дурная, но что поделаешь, ее такой сочинили. И ее голос звучит так любезно и утомленно, когда она спрашивает:  
\- Неужели ты никогда не дарила эти волосы своим любовникам? Когда я была молода, все так делали, только успевай срезать их, как розы.  
\- Ты и теперь молода, мой милый садовник. Но я никогда так не делала, нет, никогда. Слишком вызывающе, а я должна думать о хороших манерах.  
\- А ты все же попробуй. Они с ума сходят от маленькой прядки, я-то знаю. Некоторые даже носят в медальонах и нюхают, когда соскучатся.  
\- Это тоже прошлый век, ангел мой, - отвечает Маргарита. - Медальоны вышли из моды, и «эти волосы» можно отрезать, но некуда положить. Да и запах быстро выветривается.  
\- Так что же ты даешь им на память?  
\- Мои цветы, у меня так много цветов. Я тоже садовник, хоть не такой милый, как ты.  
\- Как глупо, - вздыхает Манон. - Они и вовсе не пахнут.  
\- И не надо, и очень хорошо. Иди ко мне, я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Манон печальна после соития (вот видите, скажут ученые мужи, все-таки она животное, animal sine anima), печальна и покорна, уступчива, ласкова, всегда бы ей быть такою, не пришлось бы ехать в ссылку и умирать в лесу на подстеленном плаще. Вот видите, она сама виновата, жила бы себе и жила, рожала детей, молилась богу, не желала бы ни драгоценностей, ни денег, ни страсти - и ничего бы с ней не случилось. Ах, да подите вы прочь с вашим условным наклонением, с вашим бесконечным «бы»: все кончено, она не изменится теперь, придумайте себе другую. Маргарита обнимает ее и не смеет спросить: «Что ты дашь мне на память?», но смеет поцеловать: вольно всем (и ей тоже) забывать Манон поутру, проснувшись в постели, как в нагретой могиле. Мушка-фаллос еще держится у Маргариты на груди, неужели этого мало, неужели ей нужны украшения, перчатки, подвязки, чтоб извиваться и изнывать, ласкаться к ним и ловить ускользающий запах, и кончать над этими перчатками и подвязками, следами Манон, - так, как ее поклонники, ее любовники кончают над ее подаренными, высушенными цветами? Нет, она, слава богу, трезва и ни секунды не влюблена, влюблена, но не в Манон, больна, но пока не безумна. В дальних комнатах кто-то играет на фортепиано - не маленький ли поляк, мерзнущий в жарко натопленном городе? Там распахнуты окна, там разливается лунный свет, и по этому свету легко кружиться на пуантах, не оскальзываясь, но отталкиваясь от мокрого пола, и подниматься все выше и выше по упругому воздуху, как по ступеням. Маргарита прикладывает ладони Манон к своим щекам и закрывает глаза, и видит, как танцует с нею не в воздухе, а на огромной пустой сцене, как меркнет свет, и темнота надвигается со всех сторон, не страшнее той темноты, что живет в душе.  
\- Я умираю, - говорит она. - Я знаю, что скоро умру, мне очень страшно. Я боюсь умереть одна, я боюсь, что мне будет больно, я боюсь, что меня похоронят живой. И мне хочется умереть скорее, чтобы больше не бояться.  
Манон молчит, ее ладони холодны, ее сердце бьется все глуше. И Маргарита знает, что не удержит ее в объятиях, как кавалер де Грие, как бедный мальчик (в письмах он ставит инициалы «А. Д.») не удержит саму Маргариту, потому что нет сил, и все напрасно и вздорно, в конце концов, и лучше им вдвоем, втроем, вчетвером - никогда не встречаться. Как перевести в слова эту боль, слабость, страх, печаль, мучительную любовь к мальчику А. Д., к милой Прюданс, к верной Нанине, ко всему миру, и как отрешиться от слов, как отпустить чувства и названия чувств, все раздать, ничего себе не оставить? «Есть три па-де-де, моя дорогая, - объясняет кто-то серьезно. - Синее па-де-де - первая встреча, возможность любви. Белое па-де-де - свершение, невинное соитие, консуммация, континуальная любовь, пасторальная вечность. Черное па-де-де - последняя встреча, невозможность любви. Когда вы станцуете все три па-де-де, то сможете отдохнуть. В вашем последнем соло уже почти не надо танцевать, вы пройдете его и умрете». Последнее соло - хвала дискретности, невозможность жизни: Маргарита разучивает его день за днем и не смеет позабыть. Теперь ей не отделаться от этих простых, поразительно легких шагов: она пройдет их после синего, белого, черного па-де-де, пройдет их одна и умрет.  
\- Не бойся, - отвечает Манон, - не бойся, Маргарита. Я приду за тобой, и ты не умрешь одна, больно не будет, и тебя не похоронят живою. Не бойся, я буду твоей смертью, я буду к тебе добра.  
Это абсурд, вранье: череп, скелет, коса. Смерть придет, у нее будут твои глаза. Строчки из того же будущего, которого не увидят ни Маргарита, ни А. Д., ни Нанина, ни Прюданс, строчки из будущего, где поставлен, написан, станцован балет о них, для них, вокруг них, эти строчки написаны на живом и не понятном Маргарите языке, и даже если Манон прочитает их вслух, очень к месту, - напрасно, Маргарита услышит лишь ее голос, прекрасный, бессмысленный звук. Ей назначают следующее свидание - в предсмертной истоме, в удушье, в бреду; или немного раньше, кто выдумал, что она умрет непременно в этой постели? Быть может, за час до конца ей станет лучше, и она встанет, велит Нанине подать красное платье, а сама откроет косметический ящичек, тронет губы карминною палочкой и вдруг увидит в зеркале, как в комнату входит - нет, не Нанина с красным платьем, не А. Д. и не его несчастный отец, - а Манон в запыленных башмачках, в разорванном корсаже, без перстней, без браслетов, без мушек, проклятая, нежная Манон, преступница, беглянка и смерть. Вот и все, и совсем не больно, вот и все, Маргарита, а ты боялась.  
Еще минуту или две Манон лежит в ее объятиях, а потом отстраняется тихо и садится, свесив на пол босые ноги. Растрепанные локоны струятся по спине, она отворачивает, опускает голову, и не разобрать, улыбается она или плачет: лица нет больше на ее лице. Нет, еще не рассвет, но все равно, прощайте, мой друг, прощайте. Куда она отправится теперь и к кому, к верному ли де Грие, что привык прощать ей любые обманы, или к мальчику А. Д. - чтоб нашептать ему, спящему: «Ваша возлюбленная вам изменила со мной», или в дальние комнаты, к маленькому поляку, которого не надо ни морочить, ни соблазнять, он сам сыграет ей все, что она захочет, пусть из этой музыки и не сошьют историю Манон. Обнять бы ее за талию, притянуть к себе, прижать покрепче: все вздор, и зачем нам расставаться, останься и отдохни, а утром мы придумаем, что делать дальше. Но не придумают, делать нечего: Манон должна быть тенью и отражением, нечистой совестью, бредом, нельзя ей выходить надолго из кулис. Повеселились, и хватит, она ни с кем долго жить не может, и никто не может жить с ней, она выскальзывает из рук, она приносит несчастья. И Маргарита отпускает ее, эту прелестную и бессердечную Манон, отпускает, не пытаясь удержать, потому что удерживать нечем, разве что любовью, а Маргарита не желает в нее влюбляться: нет сил, да и времени нет. Что станет с ее репутацией, если она вдруг сменит сторону, у всех на глазах перейдет под знамена Мадлен де Мопен, что станет с ней самой, если она появится в свете под руку с пудреной актрисой, с маской без маски, и заговорит с нею нежно при всех, и поднесет засахаренную виноградину к ее губам. Вы с ума сошли, дорогая Маргарита, у вас от чахотки помутился рассудок, опомнитесь, вы просто смешны. Вот умрете - и делайте что хотите, а пока извольте вести себя прилично, и не позируйте под лесбианку, вы все равно не похожи. Ах, плевать на приличия и на репутацию, на все плевать, отчего бы не сойти с ума напоследок, но она знает, знает, что это безнадежно - привязываться к Манон, другие пытались раньше и ничего не добились. И так верно, так точно не сказано еще, но будет сказано потом, после Маргариты: «Если позволишь себе полюбить дикую тварь, кончится тем, что только и будешь глядеть в небо». Только глядеть в небо и повторять имя Манон, и захлебываться прихлынувшей к горлу кровью.  
Пространство сужается и сжимается вокруг Маргариты, это знак болезни, опасный знак. В конце концов стены сдвинутся четырехугольником, потолок опустится вниз, обращаясь в крышку гроба: ее похоронят в уменьшенной спальне, как в саломеиной пудренице, захлопнут ставни, повесят замок. Мир ее не сдается внаем, а подлежит сносу вместе с ней; существуют планы перестройки, и Маргарите в них места нет. Она забыла, когда в последний раз выходила - не из кулис, как Манон, а всего лишь из дома: все дома одинаковы, она все время внутри, никогда - снаружи, она и на прогулки почти не ездит, потому что ей вредно, потому что ее продует, потому что от городского воздуха легче не станет. Ах, бросить бы все, убежать в деревню, затвориться не в комнатах, а в саду, и будь что будет, и пусть ее продувает насмерть; ах, продать бы дом, раздать долги, откупиться от кредиторов - и скрыться, покинуть этот город, где она так страдала (это, допустим, преувеличение), покинуть страну, поселиться в Италии, без любовников и поклонников, без подруг, прихлебателей, содержателей, без милого мальчика, без кокетки Прюданс, лишь с преданною Наниной, жить с ней вдвоем, ходить к мессе, покупать на рынке овощи и цветы, и оглядываться смущенно, услышав за спиною: «Ah, che divina donna, bella, bella, bella!». Она умеет переносить непрестанную боль, она смирится и с одиночеством и с неузнаванием: ее отсутствие ничего не изменит, из забывших ее сост-авится тот ост-авленный город. Но когда-нибудь ей надоест молиться, когда-нибудь ей опротивеют цветы, колокола, апельсины, просторные площади, ласточки, сосны, холмы, и она затоскует о прежней жизни, и вернется обратно, в ту же точку, откуда вышла, как сам дьявол, угрюмый всезнайка. А значит - незачем и начинать этот путь, незачем двигаться с места: пусть кто-то другой бродит по свету, радуясь своей бездомности, а Маргарита, верите ли, разучилась ходить пешком.  
\- Прощай, моя дорогая, - говорит Манон и целует Маргариту в губы.  
Это не любовный, а любезный поцелуй, так благодарят за ласки - если Маргарита была нежна и покорна, и заслужила, заработала подарочек. Покровителей и покупателей передразнивает Манон: они тоже скуповаты - целуют, но платят по уговору, и хорошо бы обобрать их до нитки, разорить, одурачить, с ума свести, но поздно, поздно, они исчезают, прихватив и пальто, и ум. А Маргарита так и лежит в постели, потягивается, заломив руки, и чувствует себя совсем здоровою - не от любви, а оттого, что с любовью кончено, слава богу, можно и отдохнуть. Прощайте - не герцог N и не господин М, не подружка Прюданс, не милый А. Д., Арм.Д., АрманД, сколько ребусов без разгадки складывается из его имени, и все-таки сегодня Маргарита расстается не с ним: прощайте, мадемуазель Манон, навсегда, ну хотя бы - до самой смерти, когда увидимся снова, нам будет уже не до глупостей, потому что отходящих, отлетающих целуют в лоб, а не в губы. Нет ни сожалений, ни страха; как примириться со смертью? да очень просто: переспать с ней сначала, а потом станцевать под тему Largo из сонаты номер три (сочинение маленького поляка), вдвоем или втроем с кавалером де Грие - носильщиком, могильщиком, красавчиком, ужасно живучим (все мужчины в этой истории ужасно живучи). Кто-то станет обливать слезами ее дневник, платок, соломенную шляпку, кто-то купит с аукциона ее поношенную рубашку, чулки, простыни, чтоб запеленать и удержать ее тень? А она, Маргарита Готье, не камеристка, а камелиистка, назло им - не воскреснет, упорхнет в пространство за сценой, куда посторонним входить не приказано. Гоняйтесь за ней, крутите столы, пишите романы, ничего у вас не выйдет, не поймаете ее, она бесплотна, и что вам делать с нею - без плоти? Взгляните сейчас, как она хороша, наклонитесь поближе, взгляните, как хрупки ее плечи, как узки бедра, как гибка талия, как прекрасны маленькие груди, переверните ее и полюбуйтесь, как мила она со спины, как изящен ее зад, как стройны щиколотки, как узки стопы, изучите ее со всех сторон, разберите в мечтах на части, на члены, - так легче ее сохранить. А еще запомните непременно, как легко она раздвигает ноги, как легко она раздвинула их сегодня, открываясь призраку, отдаваясь своему отражению, своему двойнику, себе самой, выдуманной Манон, заучите наизусть все ее отговорки, оправдания, все ее измены, и признайте, наконец, что Маргарита Готье была всего лишь продажной девкой.  
Ах, до чего же она все-таки безнравственна, эта девка-дама, до чего они обе безнравственны, упрямы, неверны; не вы несчастны, в сердцах говорят Маргарите, но вы делаете несчастными всех вокруг, уму непостижимо, как вам это удается. Если вы так слабы, возражает она, что не можете получить удовлетворения со мною, если вы не можете кончить на мне, так не завидуйте тем, кто кончает. Все ваше несчастье - в недостижимом оргазме, вы пыхтите, ерзаете, пускаете слюну вместо спермы, встаете, ничего не добившись, и платите, хоть вам и жаль платить. Но чем я виновата, я стараюсь, как могу, мне бы ваши заботы! Она сама ловко разыгрывает наслаждение, вскрикивает и бьется, закатывая глаза, но ничего не чувствует, она ломает комедию, мимирует ниже пояса - и на пальцах пересчитывает ночи, когда ей не нужно притворяться, когда она тоже кончает и никому не завидует. Вот еще один тоненький палец загнут, вот еще одна ночь прибавлена: ей было хорошо, бесстрастной Маргарите, ей было очень хорошо. Не сравнить эти объятия даже с объятиями А. Д.: он милый мальчик, он внимателен и влюблен, и Маргарита влюблена в него, но страшнее всего - безысходность физической любви, так она думает тайком, когда он входит в нее и задирает выше ее рубашку. А может быть, она просто поистаскалась, и ей нужны острые ощущения, острые блюда, побольше перца, чтобы встряхнуться и вдоволь покричать в постели. И Манон, ее нежный прототип, сестрица-смерть, ублажает Маргариту, трудится прилежно и не просит подарочка за свои труды, и какие труды! А ублажив, высосав ее досуха, встает и вытирает губы, и одевается сама с проворством проститутки: великое искусство - сбросить платье за минуту и надеть снова, застегнуть корсаж, расправить складки, склониться в реверансе. Итак, прощайте, моя дорогая, вы были покорной и нежной, живите долго, как вам обещают врачи, живите целый год, а то и все полтора года, будьте счастливы, насколько это возможно, будьте несчастливы, потому что это хороший тон, постарайтесь не разориться и сохранить до конца эту перину, эти подушки и простыни, белое одеяло, и кровать сохраните тоже, не умирать же вам на земле.  
\- Прощай, мой ангел, - нежно говорит Маргарита. - Покойной ночи.  
Она слышит, как Манон закрывает дверь, как стучат, удаляясь, острые каблучки, как все отдаленнее, все тише шелестит не красное, но лиловое платье. Как напишут в следующем веке в послании в следующий век, ее «бытие - лишь следствие небытия», имея в виду не Манон, но созвездия, погасший в исходной точке, сияющий в точке конечной свет. Мир Маргариты расплывчат и мним, не от болезни, даже не от сумерек, а оттого, что она постепенно превращается в вымысел, в символ, в даму-с-камелиями, и ей нечем дышать в четко очерченном, определенном пространстве. Как жаль, что нельзя совсем исчезнуть, истаять, как жаль, что от нее останется тело, и это тело будут мыть и обряжать, а потом повезут хоронить. Ей не страшно, ей холодно и очень одиноко, она бы закричала, позвала Манон обратно, но она знает, что все кончено, или по крайней мере, сегодня все кончено, и Манон не откликнется, не вернется, чтобы снова ее согреть. Надо справляться самой, и Маргарита укрывается потеплее, сворачивается клубком, подтягивая худые колени к худой груди. Никто ее не найдет, никто ее не тронет; она вздыхает, закрывая глаза, и тихонько засыпает: маленький мотылек в коконе, хилая ласточка в ледяной постели. Слава богу, даже А. Д., последняя ее любовь, почти старческая любовь, не придет к ней во сне, как она его попросила: не все ли равно, что тому причиной - невежливость, забывчивость или измена. Я не хотел вас будить, объяснит он утром, я не хотел вам мешать, вы так крепко спали, я думал, что вы умерли. А она еще жива, она обнимает себя за плечи и дышит легко, и на ее груди съеживается и сохнет черная мушка-фаллос, единственный след Манон. Я не хотел вам мешать, повторяет А. Д., я думал, что вы с другим. Не с другим, но с другой, и не вздумайте ревновать ее к женщине и к болезни, вы сами виноваты, что не навестили ее, вы были, наверно, с другой или с другим, со своим двойником, с таким же несчастным любовником, вы плакали у него в руках и твердили, что умрете от горя. Но вы-то не умрете, вы выживете, воспаление мозга вас спасет; да, все так и будет: когда-нибудь он очнется и решит, что видел Маргариту в бреду - в театральной ложе, в гостиной на кушетке, в плетеном кресле в саду, и наконец, на подушках, рядом с Манон. Когда-нибудь он избавится от нее, вылечится от нее, и, оглянувшись назад, удивится: надо же, из-за кого он сходил с ума, это все заблуждения юности, романтический привкус эпохи.  
Маргарита спит и не видит во сне А. Д., вместо него приходит к ее кровати набеленный, нарумяненный кавалер де Грие, садится сбоку и сердито нюхает табак. Теперь она неотделима от Манон, теперь и сам де Грие не разбирает, где одна, где другая, где Манон, а где Маргарита, да ему и все равно, они слишком похожи. Что за странный табак у него в табакерке - а может, и не табак вовсе, сухой кристаллический порошок, нетающий снег. Де Грие вдыхает понюшку и сморкается, поправляет манжеты, косицу, помаду, без кокетства, но с деловитостью актера. Он тоже вот-вот шагнет на сцену, он заглянул к Маргарите просто так, у него мало времени - и не о чем говорить, они обе ужасно ему надоели, и Маргарита, и Манон. Нанина зовет из-за двери: «Три минуты до вашего выхода, кавалер де Грие!» - и он кивает: сейчас иду. А потом наклоняется к Маргарите, приближая накрашенное, очаровательное лицо вплотную к ее лицу, и произносит сквозь зубы еще не написанный, но заученный накрепко текст, последние слова своей, не своей роли:  
\- А я не могу, понимаешь? Не могу и не хочу тратить жизнь на то, чтобы уговаривать тебя взять себя в руки. Если тебе даже здесь плохо, я не знаю, что с тобой будет дальше. Господи, когда я вспоминаю, какой ты была прелестной, и когда я вижу, какой ты стала сейчас - честное слово, мне хочется сбежать от тебя. Или чтобы ты исчезла. Растворилась. Чтобы тебя вообще не было.  
Маргарита спит, растворяется, исчезает. Маргариты больше нет.


End file.
